


好小狗被坏老猫逼成抖s的情人节故事

by halfpoint



Category: Original Work
Genre: Non-Consensual Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpoint/pseuds/halfpoint
Summary: 欢迎代餐，不过明眼人一看就知道这是…
Relationships: 年轻人/老男人
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	好小狗被坏老猫逼成抖s的情人节故事

给年轻人准备情人节礼物真的是太麻烦啦！为什么不能一整天都在床上度过呢？真的没有那么多别具一格的新鲜点子啊！  
  
老男人正是如狼似虎的年纪，基本一闲下来就想瑟瑟的事。但是是不是有点过于龌龊了？年轻人是不是都想搞点浪漫的，总是过于主动会不会令人生厌呢？会不会显得自己不够用心？  
  
老男人从来不懂怎么谈恋爱，也不懂年轻人喜欢什么。虽然两人的关系是从床上开始的，但是比起上床来，年轻人似乎更喜欢和他聊天说话，连老男人讲小时候抓鸡偷狗的事都听得津津有味。这究竟有什么好听的？除此之外，年轻人也很喜欢注视着他，哪怕是沉浸在欲望中的样子也目不转睛的看着。有时候哪怕不艹他，单单是给他指交和撸管，也喜欢盯着他看，好像只要他爽了年轻人就很满足。  
  
这就让老男人很不适应了。老男人以前的床伴从来都是把他抓起来玩来玩去的随意使用，还给他说脏脏的情话，夸夸他的屁股和胸啊之类的。他出生卑贱、处事油滑、长得也不算漂亮，混了大半辈子也没混出什么名堂，可能身体还算可口耐操是唯一拿得出手的优点吧！老男人很喜欢听这些漂亮垃圾话，也很受用。因为他能切实的感觉到自己的魅力，感受自己是被需要的。  
  
可是年轻人就不这样。他喜欢观察老男人的欲望，也喜欢让老男人表达欲望。老男人经常局促地想要不要表现得克制一点、有美感一点，不然单是自己一个人沉浸在欲望中，让他感到很不安。是不是自己需求过强，年轻人又不太想要，给他造成了困扰呢？或者年轻人其实享受掌控他的欲望的感觉，喜欢看他失控的样子。时间长了他就感到一些压力，可能在潜意识里抵触对他私人领域的侵犯吧！他已经习惯了自己缩起来一个人舔伤口，现在有别人要舔，他很不适应的。  
  
所以说该准备什么礼物好呢？老男人想来想去，想不到什么好点子。应该买一束花？买点好吃的？还是直接脱光了躺床上？越想越纠结……太纠结了，干脆不过了吧！老男人选择咕咕！  
  
于是他借口有紧急任务不能一起过节了，给年轻人留一个字条祝情人节快乐，自己一个人跑路了。跑到隔壁城市小酒吧，打算喝一整晚上再回来。小酒吧里很有节日气氛，到处是相拥的男男女女，只有老男人一个惨兮兮的独自喝闷酒，边喝边觉得郁闷。情人节本来应该是愉快的一天，可现在却有家不能回，怎么想都不是个事儿哇！他决定对自己好一点……这就犯下了更严重的错。  
  
当半夜三更的时候，年轻人终于找到了老男人。找到的时候老男人已经喝的烂醉了，还点了好多穿着清凉的小姑娘，左拥右抱好不快活。  
  
虽然年轻人的脸长得年轻稚气，但是身材已经非常高大结实了，气势汹汹地往那里一站，没有一个有胆子拦着他的。他一声不吭地把老男人抓出来，一路上他们默不作声的走着。年轻人又生气又失望，心里也委屈的不行。他知道老男人早些年过的不容易，防备心过重，于是耐心的等他主动敞开心扉，努力表现的不那么有侵略性，结果老男人竟然逃跑了！跟别人快活去了！他开始反省自己，到底哪里做得不对？难道老男人真的是个养不熟的老猫吗？  
  
老男人被风一吹，酒醒了一点。想到自己做得破事，尴尬得抓心挠肝，觉得自己真不是个东西，就对年轻人说：“我们分手吧！”  
  
年轻人是很好的情人，一向对他很宽容，会接纳他包容他的一切。但是这一次即便是年轻人肯原谅他，老男人不能原谅自己了。他觉得这样的关系实在不合适，对年轻人太有害了。他挠挠头，继续说，“我是个烂人，真的不值得你耽误时间了。”  
  
本来高高兴兴准备过情人节的年轻人听这话，简直难过得要哭出来。但是他冷静一点，这种粗暴地归结问题是不可以的。他明白问题的本质还是因为老男人在各种病态的关系里太久了，没法接受健康的爱。  
  
“请你以后不要说出这种话了！”年轻人大声说，对他的分手提议置若罔闻。  
  
老男人被震了一下。可能年轻人很少说话这么强势，明明决定分手就转头就走的老男人，还是迷迷瞪瞪就跟着他回了家。回到家之后老男人酒就醒了一半，求生欲就上来了。按照他们之前的相处模式，老男人觉得他们应该掏心掏肺的好好谈谈了，于是开始绞尽脑汁思考漂亮话。老男人说漂亮话可是一套一套的，场面话和掏心窝子的话半真半假的搀着，每次都把年轻人说得泪汪汪的。  
  
他觉得应该先好好道歉，然后说这段关系给他压力有点大，他还是习惯干脆点的炮友关系。然后再好好劝劝他，和老男人谈恋爱很耽误时间的啊! 他又不浪漫，也很无趣，常常自我怀疑能不能给年轻人最好的。然后年轻人就会教训他几句，再眼泪汪汪的和他和解。年轻人总是心很软的，会包容他的，会接纳他的一切……不过就算不接受，分手了也可以，这样对彼此都比较好。虽然会有些难过，他的确很喜欢年轻人的，但也希望他有一个幸福的未来。  
  
这么计划着，老男人就开口了：“对于今天的事我想和你好好谈谈……”  
  
年轻人大声打断：“我觉得我们没什么好谈的！”  
  
老男人再次懵了！怎么不讲道理的？因为年轻人不肯讲道理，老男人反而觉得自己理直气壮了，有了点底气。老男人说：“不要耍小孩子脾气。要么冷静下来我们谈谈，要么我们就此别过吧！”  
  
年轻人猛地回头看向他的眼睛。老男人从来没见过年轻人这种眼神，非常可怕：愤怒、失望、决绝、悲伤。老男人像是被烫到，反射性地缩了一下。  
  
“我觉得你没什么立场和我好好谈。”年轻人大声说，“给我到床上去趴着！”  
  
老男人最后还挣扎着嘴硬：“不去！我不跟发火的小孩子玩。”  
  
年轻人力气大极了，直接捏着老男人的后脖子就把他丢在床上。这也太粗鲁了些！老男人觉得很没面子，大声嚷嚷着“你想打架吗！”但是回头看年轻人那个壮硕身板那个肌肉又有点虚了，但是还是梗着脖子大声嚷嚷虚张声势。  
  
年轻人轻轻煽了他一巴掌：“闭嘴！”  
  
老男人彻底震惊了！！“你他妈敢打我！！”  
  
“我当然敢打你，因为你欠打！”年轻人恶狠狠地说。  
  
他把老男人按趴在床上扒掉裤子，一巴掌就打在他的屁股上。老男人有二十几年没被打过屁股，这次出离愤怒了！他挣扎着想要逃走，被年轻人拖回来放在腿上又啪啪打了好几下。  
  
老男人挣脱不开，气得大喊：“你放开我！是男人就打一架单挑！”  
  
年轻人不听，还是毫不留情的一下下打下去。他手劲儿不轻不重，每次都发出响亮而耻辱的一声，恰好能让老男人清楚地感受到的力度。  
  
老男人大喊：“你就是一没发育的小孩子！我忍你很久了！再打一下我就和你势不两立！”  
  
啪！啪！  
  
“你就是个控制狂！！幼稚的粘人精！！滚回幼儿园吃奶去！毛长齐了再来谈恋爱吧！！”

啪！啪！  
  
小兔崽子手劲儿可太大了！紧紧压着他。很快老男人屁股上没一块好肉，打得红通通得想桃子一样。他有点吃不消了，每打一下就得倒吸一口气，觉得屈辱又愤怒。年轻人不知道要打到什么时候，他也不知道年轻人在想什么。年轻人看起来不像是发泄情绪，不管怎么叫都很有规律很有节奏的扬起巴掌。  
  
老男人换了副软和口气：“别打了别打了，我错了，我道歉还不行吗！”他吞了口唾沫，嘶哑着嗓子说，“我不该情人节抛下你不管！我是个混蛋！我不知道给你准备什么礼物！所以逃跑了！”

啪！啪！  
  
老男人赶紧继续说，“送花又太土气！你又不是很喜欢做爱！我真的不知道你喜欢什么啊！！”

啪！啪！  
  
“你老是那么盯着我！怪怪的！我也需要一点时间啊！我也要有隐私的啊！！”  
  
越来越疼了，越来越受不住了。老男人终于开始崩溃大叫！  
  
“你就想看我这个样子对吧！你一直都是这样！！！！你就想看我丑态百出的样子！！！很有成就感是吧！？！？一个大你一轮还多的老男人被你玩成这样！！”  
  
他委屈地哭了出来。他感觉回到了小时候做杂役的时候，被喝醉了酒的老板抓住莫名其妙、毫无理由的殴打，苦难的日子无边无际，叫天天不应，叫地地不灵。他奋斗了一辈子想要出人头地、摆脱这种受人摆布、看人眼色的生活，可是苦难却从来没有远离过他。

最后老男人甚至边喊着疼边叫起妈妈来，年轻人才终于停手了。他把老男人搂起来抱在腿上，在他头顶轻轻叹气。老男人已经哭的上气不接下气，觉得悲惨极了。他很在乎面子，却再一次在年轻人面前丑态百出，颜面尽失。这个情人节糟透了，自己也是个糟透了的烂人。总之一切都糟的不能再糟了。  
  
年轻人抱住他，轻轻的捋他的背和头发。然后老男人感到脖子上一凉，咔哒一声，一阵紧紧的感觉。他很奇怪地摸了摸：是一个项圈。  
  
老男人很生气，这是把他当什么了！可他张了张嘴，一句气话也说不出来。他迷迷糊糊的琢磨着是什么意思。他仍然感觉很烂，很糟糕，但是分手的感觉已经没有了，想要逃跑的感觉已经没有了。  
  
老男人很擅长说话，很擅长交“朋友”，也很擅长于把任何亲密关系弄得一团糟。多少年来他都是从一个烂摊子逃向另一个烂摊子，并认为自己没有爱人的能力，早就放弃了发展亲密关系了。  
  
现在，他还是坐在一摊被他弄坏的烂摊子中，但是突然不情不愿的意识到，他应该收拾这个烂摊子了。  
  
他有过很多的伴侣。有的相互利用，有的互相伤害，也有的和他共同出身、同病相怜，最终被不健康的依赖拖垮。没有一段关系是长久的，但多数都好聚好散。他认为选择离开是对彼此都负责任的好结局，没有什么关系能约束他，他是自由的，并且因此傲慢。可这哪里是自由哇！不过是个遍体鳞伤的懦夫，不愿意面对自己没有爱的能力的事实罢了。当然啦！这也不是什么秘密，任何和他走得稍近一点的人都能看出来他是一个空虚寂寞的自私鬼，有种和他交往的人要么完全不谈感情，要么全心全意的无私奉献，不期望有任何回报。  
  
但是这个年轻人不一样。年轻人认为，你应该学着爱我。不是像那些赌棍酒鬼的妻子一样无望的守候，他是在强硬的要求。他把他给拴住了，让他无处可逃，只能去面对他。  
  
这就好像……被给予了期望。  
  
就好像他不是一个无可救药的自私鬼，是可以好起来的。毕竟没有人苛责一个毫无希望的混蛋，只会唾弃他们。  
  
老男人抬起头，很古怪的看着年轻人。年轻人想要装冷酷愤怒专横决断的样子，但是受不住老男人过于强烈的质问目光，长长的眼睫毛忽闪着，还是有些虚。他轻轻地抚摸老男人被打得红肿的屁股，强装凶狠的问他，“疼不疼？”  
  
老男人老实地说疼。  
  
被打过的皮肉相当敏感，被年轻人小心翼翼摸着，又一种怪异的色情，让他竟然慢慢勃起了。  
  
年轻人恶狠狠地说，“下次再犯还打！记住了没有。”他抓着老男人脖子上的项圈，又说，“不管你逃到哪里，别人看到这个就会把你送回来！你跑不掉的！”  
  
真是笨蛋，摘掉项圈不就找不到了吗？但是老男人完全没有这个想法。  
  
他低头看看项圈。项圈的吊牌正面写的是老男人自己的名字，但是翻面却写着一行字：如果发现他，请好心人送回到xxxx地址。  
  
那正是年轻人家的地址。暗示如果真的有人看到了牌牌翻面，他就应该自觉把老男人送回家了。这是年轻人的家，现在也成了老男人的家。老男人在外飘荡了几十年，终于有一个可以回去的地方。  
  
其余的，年轻人没有多解释什么，没有和他一件一件梳理那些喊出来的陈芝麻烂谷子的破事，也没有严肃的和他谈心。谢天谢地。老男人不哭了。他冷静下来，就能注意到年轻人时不时暗中观察的紧张样子，心头一热，就感觉对他余情未了。  
  
看老男人缓过来了，年轻人清了清嗓子说，“现在，你该给我礼物了！”他说着，一把抓住两瓣饱满红肿的屁股掰开就要日。“反正，你不是就要给我这个的吗？”  
  
插进去的时候，老男人疼的直吸气。年轻人的尺寸很可观，撞到屁股上火辣辣地疼，插进里面的时候又非常舒服，这种又痛又爽的感觉让他很快就沙哑着嗓子浪叫出声来。刚哭过的老男人鼻音很重，哼哼唧唧地叫着好像撒娇一样，听着也有那么几分甜味儿。小兔崽子操起来也就没轻没重的，搞得他老腰都要断了，还得张着大腿好声好气地哄着。年轻人报复性地亲他，在他脖子、胸口上留下很多吻痕。这要是明天被手下的人发现了，肯定会拿他调侃的，可是老男人也在乎不了那么多了。他只是顺应本能，自暴自弃地沉浸在快感之中。

年轻人搞了他两轮，没有过度为难他就搂着他睡了。老男人却还睡不着。他的眼睛转来转去地打量着这个熟悉又陌生的、如今可以被称作家的地方，像是找到领地的猫咪迫不及地想要留下自己的气味：床单的面料不错，可以不用换；餐厅里可以加一个酒柜，架子上应该有一座帆船模型；他的仓库里还有一根很长很漂亮的鲸骨，挂在空荡荡的客厅墙上正合适……


End file.
